


Two Paper Airplanes

by twopaperairplanes



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Music, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopaperairplanes/pseuds/twopaperairplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry Stylinson love story based on Taylor Swift's album "1989." By chance, Harry and Louis are both alone in New York during the Thanksgiving holiday in America. They meet and begin a whirlwind romance that neither expected or had ever experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Paper Airplanes

Harry Styles awoke with a start. This is the third time in as many hours that the oversized gentleman sitting in the middle seat of row 36 of Virgin Atlantic flight 3 from LHR to JFK tried - unsuccessfully - to crawl over him en route to the toilet.

_I WOULD get stuck next to the world's smallest bladder._

Harry got up out of his seat to let the middle-aged man pass and took the opportunity to stretch his legs. He picked up his iPhone - barely operable thanks to the cracks that adorned the screen thanks to the number of times Harry dropped it on the tube thanks to the fact that Harry worked late nights at his family's restaurant thanks to the fact that he would like to be able to pay for uni next year.

Thanks.

Kind of ironic that Harry had won a contest on a radio programme. Two round trip tickets and 4 nights accommodation in New York City for him and a friend. In November. On America's Thanksgiving.

But he didn't want to bring anyone. He needed space. Time alone with his vintage Polaroid camera taking in the sights of New York that he had only learned about in school. He had never been out of Holmes Chapel where he grew up and there was no one that he really wanted to share this adventure with.

Well, that's not 100% true.

He did want to share it with SOMEONE. He just hadn't found that someone yet.

Somewhere deep down he was hoping to meet the man of his dreams in New York.

Yes. Man. Harry knew that he was gay from an early age but had kept his secret to himself for the most part - however, he had started to get tired of hiding who he was and had begun dropping some hints...

His school newspaper had interviewed him and his best mate Liam Payne two days prior and one of the questions was "What traits do you look for in a lady?"

Liam jokingly said "Well, 'female.' That's a good trait."

Harry chuckled and replied with "Not that important." This launched a firestorm on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, WhatsApp, BBM, iMessage, FaceTime, Skype... you name it - everyone was talking about it. Was Harry gay? Bi? Questioning?

Part of Harry didn't care that people were talking about him. Part of him did. All of him was happy to get away. Alone. To a place where no one knew him and he knew no one.

***

Louis Tomlinson switched off his iPad as the flight attendant came around asking him if he would like another glass of champagne. Or wine. Or coffee. Or - well - anything. Those are the perks of Upper Class on Virgin Atlantic.

Louis was supposed to be sharing the trip with his girlfriend Eleanor Calder, however, she took ill the night before leaving Louis alone on a plane to New York. Louis wasn't necessarily gutted by the news. He'd grown bored of Eleanor and was looking forward to the freedom that this New York trip had to offer.

He held out his glass and let the flight attendant fill it to the brim with Moët. Louis gave her a smile and a genuine "Thank you." He knew he was privelidged. Lucky. And never did he take for granted the fact that his father was a successful banker in Doncaster, granting him the ability to take lavish trips to America, Africa, Australia - anywhere he wanted really.

Louis put in his earphones and hit play on his iPhone 6 Plus, the sounds of x by Ed Sheeran filling his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

The jolt of the landing gear hitting the runway knocked Louis out of his slumber. He sat up and peered out the window. They had landed.

As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Louis couldn't help but smile as the flight attendant announced their arrival.

50 rows back, Harry's heart was beating fast in anticipation and he almost jumped out of his seat as he heard the announcement:

**Welcome to New York. It's been waiting for you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was short but is only the prologue and it's my first fic so bear with me! Much more to follow very shortly and I think you're all going to like this "epic love story" filled with drama, love, laughter and tears! Send me your comments and ideas!
> 
> Thx  
> -CA


End file.
